Lady Liberty
by spriteandcola2
Summary: Oneshot. DL story, set day before valentine's day. Semiangsty....SPECULATION on SPOILERS for episode 18.....Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the show Please Read and Review! This is my first fic that I've written for Danny and Lindsay that I am actually content with and that actually has an ending I like. So...enjoy :-) (tiny bit of speculation of episode 18 spoilers at the end) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was 40 degrees out and Danny Messer was walking down Fulton Street freezing his ass off. He was supposed to meet Flack at the Bridgewater Café to just talk. He needed to talk to someone about Lindsay; a guy someone. Mac was out of the question; Danny always felt like he was talking to a superior when he talked to Mac, and as much as he respected Mac, he needed someone he could talk to normally and openly.

Danny checked his watch. February 13th, 7:18 pm. He was early. He found a street lamp near the café and leaned on it, thinking. He knew that he was forgetting something though he couldn't remember what. His eyes wandered to a passing bus, one that advertised a Valentine's Day movie on Lifetime. It was the day before Valentine's Day. That was what he forgot.

He needed to get Lindsay something---something that said he wanted to be her friend, someone she could trust in, but they both knew he wanted to be more than that.

"Hey!" a voice from behind startled Danny. "Ya gonna buy something or what? You're blocking the entrance." Danny turned around and realized that he was standing under an awning for a tiny tourist shop, right next to the café.

"Sorry" Danny apologized to the disgruntled shopkeeper. He figured he might as well look around, as he had nothing else to do while he waited for Flack.

He needed a gift for Lindsay. A giant display of I 3 NY t-shirts hung above a rack of New York Yankees caps. He didn't think Lindsay would want a Yankees cap, and he doubted she would wear an I 3 NY shirt, so he turned and looked on the other side of the store.

A small selection of key chains caught his eye. He walked over to the display and picked up a mini Yankees stadium.

"You like?" The storekeeper now said with a friendly demeanor.

Danny nodded. "Just looking, thanks."

He placed the keychain back in its place and picked up a statue of liberty keychain.

The keychain was plain and simple, but did not have the feel of a plastic throwaway keychain. It was sturdy and as he ran his hand over it, Danny could feel every little texture on Lady Liberty's robe.

With a sudden impulse Danny reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The sign said "$5.50 for key rings". He pulled out a crisp ten-dollar bill and handed it to the shopkeeper. When he got back his change, he walked out of the makeshift store and back into the freezing cold.

He checked his watch again. 7:25 pm. _Lindsay has the day shift today so I can just…_ Lindsay was in Montana, Danny realized. Gone for Valentine's day. _I know what I have to do. _Thought Danny.

One problem, he was still on for dinner with Flack. Danny quickly pulled out his phone and clicked the button to write a new text message. _Need to do something. I will be ½ hour later. Sry. –D. _After clicking send, Danny snapped his phone shut and walked to the nearest street corner with hope that he could hail a cab.

He was lucky and one came quickly. After he told the driver the address, he took out the statue of liberty keychain again.

Danny had so much he wanted to say in the note he would attach to this present; and his mind began to compose it.

_Montana, this is for you---Lady Liberty is strong and fearless, always standing up to harsh weather. She represents welcoming to all newcomers. She always carries her torch to signify fight—she never gives up. But even Lady Liberty has weaknesses. Her torch was growing dim and it needed replacing. Now it burns brighter than ever before. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always there for you.—Danny_

Deeply lost in thought, Danny barely remembered paying the cab driver and stepping out of the cab. There he was though, standing in front of the NYPD crime lab.

He took the stairs two at a time, and when he finally arrived at his and Lindsay's shared office; he ripped a sheet of paper out from the notebook that was sitting on top of his desk.

_Dear Montana._ He scrawled at the top of the sheet. Instead of writing how he really felt about her, and how he was willing to help with whatever she was going through, all he wrote was, _I never took you up to the top of the Statue of Liberty. This will have to do for now. When spring comes around we will be first in line. Promise. –Danny_

He reread the note once, and decided that it wasn't going to get any better without him spilling all of his feelings. Danny folded the note in half carefully, and placed it in his pocket right next to the keychain. He flicked off the lights to their office, and went down the hall to Mac's office.

Danny stood in front of Mac's office, pausing for a breath. He knocked twice, and waited for Mac to nod him in. Danny opened the door and walked up to the desk Mac was sitting at. "I'm going crazy here." He plainly said as he placed his hands downs on his boss's desk. "I can't work like this." Danny inwardly winced as he waited for a reply.

"Go." Mac said without emotion. "She need's you."


End file.
